videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior Party
Disney Junior Party 'is a party game for Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. Characters '''1 aterisk means they're unlockable in story mode. 2 aterisks means exclusive to 3DS. ''Italic means they're exclusive to the console version. Little Einsteins: *Leo *June *Annie* *Quincy* The Hive: *Buzzbee *Rubee *Jasper* Handy Manny: *Manny Special Agent Oso: *Oso *''Dotty*'' *''Wolfie*'' Mickey Mouse Clubhouse/Minnie's Bow Toons: *Mickey *Minnie * Daisy** *''Donald*'' *Goofy** Doc McStuffins: *Doc Jake and the Neverland Pirates: *Jake *Izzy *Cubby * Mr Smee* by completing Story mode Jungle Junction: *''Zooter'' *Bungo** Animal Mechanicals: *Rex *''Unicorn*'' *Komodo** Henry Hugglemonster: * Henry Hugglemonster Shop-Bought Characters: *Florrie Dragons *Mouk** Mouk *''Jojo'' Circus *Zou** Zou *Sofia the First *Henry HuggleMonster (Henry Hugglemonster) *Calimero** (Calimero) *Sheriff Callie Callie's Wild West Other: *Mii versions Board Spaces *Blue Space: You get 5 gold doubloons when you stop on this space. *Red Space: You lose 5 gold doubloons when you stop on this space. *Green Space: Stop on this space to trigger an event. What is it? That depends on which board you're on! *Imagination Movers Space: If you land on this space, the Imagination Movers will do something that helps you. What do they do? That depends on the board you're on. Then, all Imagination Movers Spaces become Captain Hook Spaces. *Captain Hook Space: If you land on this space, Captain Hook will do something that hinders you. What does he do? That depends on the board you're on. Then, all Captain Hook Spaces become Imagination Movers Spaces. *Lucky Space: Sends you down a Secret Path. What is it? It depends on the board you're on. Party Mode Boards *Freaky Flower Garden Hive: reach the Honeycomb Flower area, and trade every 10 gold doubloons for all the Disney Junior Stars you want. *U.N.I.Q.U.E. Party Gauntlet Agent Oso: Reach Buffo in the crazy gauntlet, and give him 20 gold doubloons for a Disney Junior Star. Watch out for the rooms changing! *Handy Manny's Crazy Construction Site Manny: Build houses and earn their worth in Disney Junior Stars. You can even steal and upgrade houses as well! *Minnie's Mad Bowtique Mouse Clubhouse/Minnie's Bow Toons: Find the Magical Rainbow Bows and get their Disney Junior Stars for their prices. * Jungle Highway Maze Junction: Reach the Middle to earn a free Disney Junior Star. * Bandit Battleground* Callie's Wild West: * Stellosphere Space Race* from Tomorrowland: *Captain Hook's Treasure Chest Docks* & the Neverland Pirates: Find Disney Junior Stars in Hook's Treasure Chests! You can open them for 10 gold doubloons, but watch out for the Tick-Tock Croc! *Doc's Crazy Clinic** McStuffins: Find Disney Junior Stars around the board, and pay 20 gold doubloons to get them. Shop-Bought Boards: *''Mechana-Party Island'' Mechanicals: Find Disney Junior Stars around the board, and pay 20 gold doubloons to get them. * Rocket's Globe Trip Einsteins: Travel around the globe to find the Hot Spots, and get souvenir photos for 15 gold doubloons. Watch out for Rocket; he can help you! *Cedric's Wacky Castle the First: Cedric has made Sofia's castle wacky, and you won't be able to tell what lies ahead! Find Cedric to give him 10 gold doubloons so he'll give a Disney Junior Star to you. *Roarsville Ride** Hugglemonster: Same rules as in Mario Party 9's gameplay. Mouseketools The Mouseketools are the items in this game. They are often found in Mouseketool Bags, or can be bought in any shop on the board. They appear in presents. The color of the present shows what type it is. Red with Blue Bow: These affect the Dice block. *Double Dice *Triple Dice *Slow Dice Yellow with Green Bow: These make impact before you move. *Snag Bag *Doubloon Magnet *Toodles Pick-up *Megabouncer Boots Blue with Violet Bow: These make impact whilst you move. *Slipsand *Coin Grabber *Tornado Green with Orange Bow: These can be thrown onto spaces to create traps. *Star Stealer Light *Shock Cymbals *Doubloon Switch Pink with Blue Bow: These make massive impact whilst you move. *Rainbow Zap *Duel Glove Minigames See List of Minigames in Disney Junior Party Bonus Awards Remember, it's not over till it's over! At the end of a party game, the host will call out some super special Bonus Awards, which count towards your Disney Junior Stars total. There are 3 random kinds to give out from the list below: *Minigame Master: This goes to whoever won the most gold doubloons from the minigames. *Shopaholic: This goes to whoever spent the most gold doubloons in the shops. *Mouseketool Marvel: This goes to whoever used the most Mouseketools. *Surprise Seeker: This goes to whoever landed on the most Green Spaces *Top Trapper: This goes to whoever laid the most trap Mousketools on the board. *Red Rebel: This goes to whoever landed on the most Red Spaces *Long-Distance Runner: This goes to whoever travelled the most spaces! Category:Disney Games Category:Party Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games